


Uncertainty in the darkness

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Psych
Genre: F/F, Fall Fandom Free For All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for gwynevere1 for Fall Fandom Free-For-All 2011. (Her prompt: <em>FIC: Psych. Juliet O'Hara/Lauren Lassiter femmeslash</em>.)</p><p>Also, tiny spoilers for 5x15: Dead Bear Walking</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uncertainty in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gwynevere1 for Fall Fandom Free-For-All 2011. (Her prompt: _FIC: Psych. Juliet O'Hara/Lauren Lassiter femmeslash_.)
> 
> Also, tiny spoilers for 5x15: Dead Bear Walking

Lauren learns later that while Juliet is all fumbling fingers and nervousness in front of the camera, when the recording equipment is off, Juliet is like a quiet force to be reckoned with. Juliet is not outwardly brash and confident like Lauren's brother, Carlton, but she is sure of herself. Lauren can see it in the way Juliet fills out the paper work later at the police station, and briefs Chief Vick on their arrest. Juliet, who is so different from her brother, is amazing and beautiful and, were Lauren not doing a thesis on law enforcement, she'd turn the camera onto Juliet for the entire time, but Lauren knows how to be a professional and keeps the camera trained on the pertinent information she needs.

She learns how sure Juliet's fingers are when they touch her softly, gently, but surely and firmly, undressing her, and pushing Lauren open, going deep inside her.

Lauren is not sure how they ended up in Juliet's bed, she thinks a few cocktails are to blame, but she doesn't complain when Juliet kisses her and gives her one of the best orgasms of her life.

In the morning, she doesn't know what will happen, but at least they'll have this night.


End file.
